


it’s the sims

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, The Sims 4, dont tell my parents but at the time of writing im dying my hair, great game, in my save file i made clancy and i have 3 kids, love you Mum, my back is sweaty, oh god i hope mum doesnt walk in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: clancy and y/n make a save file in the sims 4
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	it’s the sims

"go down go down go down

eh 

let me see you go to town"

blasts the radio. if you know that song and/or have made a dance routine to it then well done kid. you're at your peak.

clancy does not approve of doja cat. he shakes his head and tuts. "computer turn this shit off"

"well you have no taste, clearly" i mutter. he scowls but not for long cos an idea pops into his head

"okay lets play the sims"

"good move"

then the music starts playing as i open the program. shortly, we are taken to the main menu. my lack of packs shines to our eyes (what the actual fuck was that description) 

these are the packs that i have at the time of writing:

  * discover university
  * island living
  * get famous
  * parenthood
  * spa day
  * tiny living
  * moschino
  * laundry day
  * toddler stuff
  * cool kitchen
  * bowling night
  * that free holiday celebration one that doesnt offer enough gameplay. its basically a further expansion for seasons. i only have it for those jeans and the ugly jumpers



Not very much is it

"Lets make a new save, where we have babies" I say

"I hope they all look like you" Clancy replies

"Nahhhhhh"

"Yaaaaaaaaa"

After about half an hour, we had all been made. With kids and all.

"Okay we gotta make the rv now." Clancy says

And within another half hour, we have finished the rv.

Fucking hell. I can't think of anything else to write. I started this fic with a shit ton of ideas but I don't know anymore.

I will probably be posting less as I have a boyfriend now and I will be spending lots of time with him. Also my love for dudes has kinda evaporated from Clancy to filip. I still love Clancy but I don't need Clancy as my comfort character anymore. Soz. Bye.


End file.
